Earthbound
|-|Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings= |-|Mother 2/Earthbound= |-|Mother 3= Summary The "Mother" series (known as "Earthbound" in America) is a triology turn based RPG that takes place in seperate towns with seperate characters. Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings EarthBound Beginnings (Japanese: マザー Mother, stylized as ＭＯＴＨＥＲ), is a 1989 roleplaying video game originally released on the Famicom. It was developed by Ape Inc. and was published by Nintendo, and is the first game in the EarthBound trilogy. Originally created by Japanese copywriter Shigesato Itoi, EarthBound Beginnings follows the travels of four children — Ninten, Lloyd, Ana, and Teddy — and their attempts to stop an intergalatic alien's invasion of Earth. Gameplay takes place within an overworld consisting of Americana themes and tropes, where random encounters trigger turn-based battles with menu interfaces. Mother 2/Earthbound EarthBound (Japanese: ＭＯＴＨＥＲ２: ギーグの逆襲 Mother 2: Gyiyg's Counterattack) is a 1994 role-playing video game developed by Ape and HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is a sequel to 1989's Japan-only Mother, and is the second entry in the EarthBound series. Set in a fictionalized and hyperbolized version of America, EarthBound involves four children led by the brave Ness, prophesied to save the world by collecting eight melodies strewn across the world. Mother 3 Mother 3 (Japanese: マザースリー ＭＯＴＨＥＲ３) is a role playing video game developed by Brownie Brown and HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance on April 20, 2006. It is the third and final video game in the Mother series, and revolves around the fictional Nowhere Islands, their invasion by the Pigmask Army, and the attempts of young Lucas to depose them. Power of the Verse Although it looks like an average RPG, the verse is quite powerful, having entities that can destroy entire timelines and High Macroversal God Tiers. The regular main cast are for the most part City level with exception to Ness who becomes one with the universe. They are no slouches in speed either, with characters ranging from FTL to Immeasurable. They also have many different kinds of hax and passives. Explanations *'PSI:' PSI is the Psionic energy used in the verse, it is the main source of power for any of the psychics. PSI was originally the provenance of Giygas's race. When George and Maria were abducted by these aliens in the early 1900s, George studied the powers and eventually passed down his research notes to Ninten, his great-grandson. Many humans with no connection to the aliens or to George's family line are also shown to be able to use PSI, such as Ana, Ness, Paula, Poo, Lucas, Claus, Kumatora, and the Garrickson baby. Verse Scaling Most characters fight similar end game enemies across games, allowing them to scale to Ness and the rest of the Chosen Four. Their feat comes from fighting Thunder and Storm, who can summon storms. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *GiverOfThePeace *TheQuirkyBoy *Truth Bullets Opponents Neutral Characters Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings * File:Download20001.jpeg | Ninten |link=Ninten * File:Imageedit_15_8900118803.png | Ana |link=Ana * File:Imageedit_1_2014546326.png| Loid |link=Loid * File:Teddy_Clay.png | Teddy |link=Teddy * File:120qwrfn22d31.png | Pippi Lindgren |link=Pippi * File:5B908F52-DCC0-4AEB-BFBC-20DEA813ED93.jpg | Giegue |link=Giygas * File:Gamer_guy.png | The Player |link=The Player (Earthbound) Mother 2/Earthbound * File:77907645-BF06-47DC-A38D-9567BA5004C0.png | Ness |link=Ness * File:F7A0273C-CAFB-4D4F-98A8-852EF0CC0A84.png | Giygas |link=Giygas Mother 3 * File:Dark_Dragon.jpg|Dark Dragon|link=Dark Dragon Places * Category:Verses Category:Earthbound Category:Mother Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Metafiction Category:Games